greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Myrokos Silentform
Myrokos Silentform was a young High Elf at the time of the Great War, and was an agent of Ravenholdt. Biography Myrokos Silentform's parents the notorious highwaymen, Anandor Darafel and Matriarch, members of the Collective, terrorizing the trade routes between Quel’thalas and the human kingdoms. The local governments had no success in eliminating them, so they turned to Ravenholdt. Ravenholdt sent an agent, Krol (not yet the Grand Master), to dispatch with the Highwaymen. He did so, but was shocked to discover they were the parents of an infant child. Krol took the elven child back to Ravenholdt, and raised him as a son. As he grew, he became an adept at the skills of combat, subtlety, and assassination. He also developed a strong bond and brother-like relationship with his contemporary, Warester Van Dam. At some point, he teamed-up with the Green Dragon Lethon to foil a scheme perpetrated by Alterac. In the years prior to the Great War, Ravenholdt exploited Myrokos’ heritage to its fullest extent. He operated as a spy in the Quel‘thalas, keeping a watchful eye on the Benefactors - a group of elven pagans who played an important clandestine hand in international politics. When his adopted father was murdered and the mystery of who did it remained unsolved for a time, Myrokos was extremely disheartened. He became more reckless in his duties. Eventually, he was intimately entwined with one of the Benefactor leaders, Magus Rimtori, and his cover was blown. He had to abandon his position and retreat back to Ravenholdt. The Great War At the outset of the Great War, Myrokos was tasked with recovering the Ancient Egg from Jintha’alor. He traveled to and infiltrated the troll city, and managed to retrieve the Ancient Egg. In the process, he angered a giant Kaiju Spider. Further complicating matters, the troll city was in the midst of an uprising spurred by the intervention of Warlord Jin’thek and Myrokos’ old friend Lethon. They formed an unlikely alliance and defeated both the Kaiju and a priest of the spider god, Jo'ra, who was imbued with great power (but not great responsibility). Myrokos then escaped with the Ancient Egg. On the way back to Ravenholdt, he was ambushed by the Other. He might have been killed if not for the timely intervention of Warester Van Dam. Still, the Other managed to steal the egg and escape with it to Alterac. Myrokos accompanied Van Dam and a coalition of forces on a mission to Alterac in pursuit. There they met up with Relfthra and his fellow Counciller, Meryl Winterstorm. They infiltrated the citadel, and attempted to rescue the Dragon Korialstrasz, who was going to be the secret ingredient in the cook off competition. The rescue was all an elaborate trap calculated by Meryl, secretly Lord Giren, to get Van Dam to use the Fang of Korialstrasz to unlock a cache of Black Iron Golems. A vision from Krol told Van Dam it was the right thing to do, but Van Dam, Myrokos, and Relfthra were imprisoned and the secret ingredient was changed to spaghetti-os. The group was about to be executed when members from Travot’s team, who had gone ahead of them, infiltrated the cook-off and freed them. They pursued Xie, but they were they attacked by the Other. At this point, the Other had absorbed so many souls that it had grown beyond any mortal's power to defeat. It could call upon strange magics that killed Robin Keats. It looked like the Other would kill all the heroes, until the shade of Krol again appeared. He extended his hand, and Van Dam brought all of them to another realm by taking it. In the Holy plane, the spirits of all the good people killed by the Other (including Krol, Vord Wallis, and an Alterac Sex Slave) entered the bodies of the living hosts. Infused with power, they returned to the mortal plane and released the spirits. The holy explosion stripped away the Others increased powers, making it as weak as when it first emerged. Having been told by Krol that the Other lived in Hellen’s blood, Van Dam used first aid techniques to “stop the bleeding.” It eventually succeeded with Myrokos' help and the Other was forced back into dormancy, while Hellen painfully gouged out her own earlobes to avoid ever hearing the sounds that would transform her again. From there they traveled to Xie’s tower, where they did battle. Fandral showed them the exit, and having narrowly escaped Xie himself, who had undergone his own “Other” transformation, Myrokos and his team fled the citadel. They got to a safe distance, but the Chancellors had erected a dampening field that blocked the detonator’s signal. Hellen sacrificed her own life and took one of Relfthra’s portals inside, detonating the bomb personally and destroying the citadel, the Chancellors, and all their experiments. An army was looming large on the horizon, presumably of the Chancellors’ reinforcements. Van Dam received an urgent message however, and had to return to Ravenholdt. He left Myrokos in charge in his place. Myrokos valiantly defended the city against a troll attack. Afterwards, he was summoned back to Ravenholdt to meet with a returning Johnnie Jacula. Jacula had become an undead, and gave Myrokos warnings about a greater scheme before being forced out of the mountain. Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Lightists